Bajo la luna
by lunatik-love
Summary: En ese momento, cuando no podía hacer otra cosa que besarla, los astros deciden darle otra oportunidad al amor. Regalo navideño para Paulita Granger. SPOILER BD. Ed/Bella


**Disclamer:** Crees que lo invente todo yo?? Aww *pone ojitos* que lindo detalle de tu parte... pero no, es de Meyer. Todo de Meyer. (ojala pudiera ganar dinero con esto...)

**Advertencia:** Si no leíste BD. yo te recomedaría que no leyeras esto. SPOILER BD ... spoiler gigante xD

AN: Dedicado para Paulita Granger. Perdón si no cumple tus expectativas pero te juro que sufrí haciendo este Fic (Mi primer Lime/lemon. No se la diferencia xD). cuídate y Feliz Navidad. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!

**

* * *

**

**Bajo la Luna**

Ya era hora del juicio final y por más que no quisiera tenía que hacerle frente a sus promesas. La boda había terminado ya hace mucho y en ese preciso momento él se encontraba disfrutando de la tranquilidad que proporcionaban las aguas de la Isla Esme.

¿Cómo se había metido en semejante enredo? Bella era demasiado preciada para él, nunca podría hacerle daño, _nunca_, y menos si era consciente de ello. Por esto lamentaba profundamente el hecho de no poder negarle nada. Porque gracias a ese punto débil, esa grieta en su escudo, se encontraba a pocos minutos de poner en riesgo la vida de la persona más importante de su existencia.

Había sido una boda inolvidable. La ceremonia en sí fue estupenda y la recepción, a pesar de su pequeña falla, no estuvo del todo mal. Los invitados se la pasaron bien, y al parecer nadie se había percatado del pequeño espectáculo que habían montado los lobos afuera de la tienda. La imagen de Jacob Black temblando, con la mirada llena de dolor no lo abandonaba. Bella parada frente a él. Las palabras de Jacob. Esas palabras llenas de dolor y furia retumbaban en su mente, derrumbando pilares, haciendo que se odiara por lo que estaba por hacer.

Era un monstruo.

La lucha de Carlisle, todos estos años a su lado, soportando la tentación, negándose a hacerle daño a lo que alguna vez fueron, todo a la basura por los deseos de una chica. Una sola chica. Sentía que había traicionado a toda su familia, pero no lograba arrepentirse de su decisión. Por que era _ella_. Bella, el amor de su vida, el ser más frágil y maravilloso del universo, lo más importante en esta existencia y en todas las que le siguen, la única chica que ponía su mundo de cabeza y por quien valía la pena pasar una eternidad en el infierno.

La luna iluminaba la noche desde el cielo, haciendo divertidos contrastes con el agua e iluminando a Edward de tal manera que un resplandor plateado parecía desprender de su piel. Estaba tan quieta y tan hermosa rodeada de un millar de estrellas, que parecía mirarlo, y frente a este pensamiento Edward no pudo evitar pensar en el astro como un testigo, un ser que desde lo alto lo observaba y miraba con ojos reprochadores cómo traicionaba sus creencias y a sí mismo. La luna, su compañera nocturna en todas esas noches de desconcierto, de no saber quien era (o mejor dicho _qué_ era), y básicamente su única compañera fiel durante todos estos años. Sentía que también la traicionaba a ella.

Bajo esa misma luna, Bella entraba en el agua con fingida seguridad. Podía verlo a él, tan perfecto como las estrellas, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, observando en una dirección contraria a la suya. Sabía que esto lo hacía por ella, sabía que él era conciente de todas sus inseguridades y de que estaba tan nerviosa que, si no quisiera tanto lo que iba a pasar en unos momentos, saldría corriendo a esconderse bajo la cama.

Edward podía oír a Bella entrar al agua. Escuchaba cono sus pies rompían contra la plana superficie del agua y como enterraba levemente los pies en la blanca arena, jugando con ella, pasándola entre los dedos. Podía sentirla, una onda de calor acercándose a el. Percibía como dudaba un poco al entrar en el agua, temiendo su temperatura. Pedía sentirla. Podía imaginarla. Y eso lo estaba haciendo impacientarse. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, que estaba sonrojada, y que era suya. La anticipación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Bella se acercó hasta llegar a su lado y se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Al tenerla tan cerca su aroma se coló por su nariz, mezclado con el aire, y se esparció por sus pulmones. Ese delicioso olor a sangre. Edward sentía la garganta en llamas. Miró a su lado y se encontró con una chica extremadamente hermosa quien le devolvía la mirada segura, pero si miraba en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolate podía ver perfectamente una pizca de duda. Podría aprovecharse de eso y parar con toda esta locura. _Debería_ hacer eso.

Se tomaron de las manos, hundiéndolas juntos bajo el agua.

_Hermosa_

Edward dirigió su mirada a la luna. A los ojos de Bella parecía estar consultando algo, como asegurándose que la luna siguiera ahí, que estaría iluminándolos esa noche, pero Edward pedía perdón a su astro favorito, pues ya no podría detenerse.

_No esta mal…_

Bella sintió como pequeñas ondas de agua chocaban contra su piel y como los dedos de Edward le hacían caricias submarinas en su palma. Él se había girado y ahora estaban frente a frente, podía ver sus ojos dorados (que bajo la influencia de la luz de luna se veían color plata) mirarla fijamente. No de una manera intimidante, sino que llena de amor y algo más…

… _Pero yo no usaría la palabra "hermosa". No contigo estando aquí como comparación._

Vio como Bella hacía una mueca y extendía una de sus delicadas manos hasta donde nace el cabello. El contacto fue tan electrizante y tan cálido que no pudo evitar encogerse un poco. Ahora sí que le quemaba la garganta como nunca antes, pero no era por _sed_ específicamente. El deseo y la promesa de poder tocar a Bella mandaban ondas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y hacían que le fallara el control. Quería saltar sobre Bella en ese mismo instante y devorársela.

_Prometí que lo_ intentaríamos, _Si… si hago algo mal, si te lastimo, deberás decírmelo de inmediato_

Su voz no salió como quería, de eso estaba seguro. Lo había dicho todo en susurros y parecía estar muy tenso. Tenía que calmarlo, tenía que hacerle saber que ella estaba lista, estaba segura. Nada podía salir mal, no si se trataba de Edward. Disminuyó el volumen de su voz hasta que fuera semejante al de él. Se acercó con paso lento para no alterarlo más y reposó su cabeza en su pecho. Así podía sentir mejor su dulce aroma.

_No tengas miedo, pertenecemos juntos_.

Tanta sinceridad, tanto sentimiento a carne viva destrozaron toda resistencia existente todavía en Edward. Dirigió una de sus manos a la espalda baja de Bella y la atrajo a su cuerpo. El contacto fue sorprendente. Frío y calor. Invierno y primavera. Sus cuerpos se presionaron el uno contra el otro y de pronto no era suficiente. Quería besarla, quería acariciar su rostro y besarla hasta que el tiempo se detuviera y fueran solo ellos dos. Con un sutil movimiento la llevó más profundo, ahí donde el agua cubría sus hombros.

_Por siempre._

Comenzaron con besos dulces, esos que te llenan el alma y salen desde el corazón. Se besaban con cariño, cuidando expresar cada uno de sus sentimientos en cada beso. Bella deslizó descuidadamente una mano a lo largo de la espalda de Edward haciéndolo parar unos segundos por aire. Bella lo notó. Comenzó a mover suavemente sus piernas, acariciándolas contra las de él, y a formar caminitos en su espalda con la yema de los dedos. Ya no podía mas, este juego mental era demasiado para el autocontrol de Edward y cedió ante la tentación. Los besos se volvieron cada vez más urgentes. Besos a carne viva. Besos profundos buscando alivio en la boca del otro.

Respiraciones entrecortadas, jadeos entre beso y beso. La boca de ella marcando su cuello. Labios chocando. Las manos de él dibujando todo el contorno de su cuerpo. Bella separa los labios para dejar a Edward profundizar el beso. Edward nunca la había besado así y esta segura que nadie en el mundo ha experimentado eso tampoco. Cada simple roce es como una explosión de sentimientos, cada uno mas intenso que el anterior.

En medio de un impulso Edward enredó una mano en el cabello de Bella e inclino su cabeza hacia un costado para poder besar mejor la línea de su barbilla. Bella se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda. Podía sentir sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, demasiado humana para hacerle daño, pero podía sentir cosquillas por todo el estomago debido al contacto. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y podía imaginársela con las mejillas en llamas. Ella se acerco a su oreja y le respiro en su cabello un delicado '_Edward_', antes de besar su oreja. Esa noche el no puede escuchar nada mas que su respiración.

Ya ni se acordaban donde estaban. La pasión que los envolvía los hacía olvidar todo menos sus nombres, los cuales susurraban en el oído del otro, como si fuera la única verdad del universo. Bella solo era conciente de las manos de él haciendo formas en sus piernas, formando caminos que no saldrían con nada, recordaría su tacto por la eternidad y tendría surcos invisibles en la piel como prueba de ello. Sentía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola. Todo era tan intenso que mareaba y al ver la cara de Edward, con su cabello cobrizo apuntando en todas direcciones, pudo deducir que el se encontraba igual de mareado que ella.

Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, Bella tenía las piernas firmemente enrolladas en su cintura y sus labios se movían sincronizadamente con los suyos. Edward necesitaba más, Bella no sabía las sensaciones que le producía cuando se aferraba a el de así, como si lo necesitara tanto como él a ella. La sentía por todo el cuerpo. '_Dan ganas de hacerla entender a mordiscos_', pensó. Bella se separa del beso un centímetro, al que Edward odia con una furia ciega, pera jadear un '_Te amo_'. El aliento de su boca, es dulce aliento con olor a sangre. Casi puede sentir el delicioso sabor en el aire. Tiene que besarla, tiene que tenerla. Ahora. No lo sopota.

Ya se había olvidado de todo. ¿Que traición? ¿Qué Carlisle? ¿Qué luna?, Bella era lo único que le importaba ahora. Bella era todo.

En un instante Bella ya no siente la fricción del agua. Su cabeza colapsa contra una almohada y casi no puede respirar. No cuando siente el gélido peso de Edward por todo su cuerpo. La había llevado a la casa y sus labios no habían parado de besarla con necesidad. Le tiemblan las rodillas o las manos, quizás las dos, no esta segura. La agarra con demasiada fuerza, como si temiese que se fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro. Las sábanas se enredan en sus pies mientras Edward se enreda en su pelo.

Sus besos se vuelven más duros, más exigentes. Bella no puede respirar. Sabor a sangre en sus labios. La siente en su piel. Nunca había visto a un ser mas hermoso en la tierra. Tienen que estar mas cerca, pero sus cuerpos se lo impiden. ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que su cuerpo iba a ser un obstáculo? Tiene que estar mas cerca, tienen que estarlo o no sabe que es capaz de hacer. Tiene que estar bajo su piel. Y lo hace. Se le hunde el pecho y jadea entrecortadamente. Bella gime, pero se escucha mas como un aullido, se le acelera el ritmo cardíaco, la respiración se le corta, se aferra mas fuerte a su pecho y Edward no puede más.

Bella es la droga más fuerte que existe.

Edward solo puede decir su nombre y _debe_ detenerse. Para antes de hacerle más daño. Se descarga contra un par de almohadas para no dejarse llevar y morder. Se ve cubierto de plumas y Bella también. Era brillante. Un segundo, solo un segundo todas las estrellas del universo parecieron haberse alineado para hacer el momento perfecto. Bella estaba más hermosa que nunca, con plumas en el cabello, y le besaba sumisamente. Sentía que el universo era diminuto y podía alcanzar el sol, si así lo deseaba, con solo levantar el brazo. Deseó que ese segundo durara para siempre, Pero solo fue un segundo. Decir que todo era perfecto y que se sentía completo era demasiado. Su conciencia no lo había abandonado del todo y conforme entraba en razón disminuía su ritmo.

Bella se dio cuenta pero no replicó. Estaba demasiado abrumada como para decir palabra alguna. Todo fue perfecto. Por fin había probado a un poco del mundo de Edward y si eso era el infierno, quería estar condenada de por vida.

Bella sigue jadeando y apoya su cabeza en su pecho. El silencio estaba lleno se suspiros y jadeos de parte de los dos. Cuando Bella intenta hablar, lo hace lenta y perezosamente. Haciendo pausas demasiado largas entre palabra y palabra.

'_Edward...esto fue…te amo…te dije que todo iba a salir bien, pertenecemos juntos.'_

Lo había hecho. Se había controlado lo suficiente para no matar a la chica que amaba, pero todavía sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Amaba a Bella más que a nada en este mundo y todo lo que pudiera estar fuera de el. No pude creer que lo quiera a él. A él, que es un monstruo, a él la primera ves que la vio ideo planes macabros para poder matarla. Definitivamente esta chica estaba condenada. Condenada por querer estar con alguien como él, y condenada por ser amada por una atrocidad como el y su familia.

Se sentía horriblemente culpable por hacerle promesas. Tarde o temprano tendría que cumplirlas todas y Bella se convertiría en una más de ellos. Arruinaría su futuro y de seguro el de Charlie y Renée también. La volvería inmortal, si, pero también dependiente de lo que mantiene vivos a sus padres, la volvería adicta. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella atacara a uno de sus padres? ¿Lo culparía a él? No, de seguro que no. Pero la culpa si seria suya, por convertirla en un monstruo.

Todo esto por ser egoísta. Todo por no poder dejarla ir.

Edward le besó la frente y acarició su hombro. Pudo notar mientras Bella caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, demasiado cansada como para seguir hablando, como unas pequeñas mancha moradas ya se abrían paso por la piel de de su amada, brindándole así una noche de arrepentimiento y dejándole ver las consecuencias de su amor.

* * *

_ya no puedes darle al GO! para dejar un review, pero el botoncito verde es bastante mas grande D:  
igual no me enojo si quieres agregarme a favoritos... pero con un "lindo" o un "¿que le pasa a tu mente enferma?" me conformo :L_


End file.
